Sick Or Sane
by Perished-Phantom
Summary: After all is said and done she was left out there alone. After all was said and done he abandoned her. After all they said and did they came through for her.
1. Paper Planes of Pain

After all is said and done she was left out there alone.

After all was said and done he abandoned her.

After all they said and did they came through for her.

Cold sweat drenched her body and made her flannel pajamas stick to her skin. She had one of those dreams again. Her breathing was slowly returning back to normal as she stared ahead at the blank crimson red walls of her room. The bed she laid in had crisp crimson red sheets, blanket, and pillow cases.

Crimson Red. Blood Red was more like it.

A frustrated sigh erupted from her lips and she tossed the blanket aside. The room was completely red. Her skin even appeared red because of the damn curtains. It was like a dark room and there would never be light returning there.

"Another long day ahead." She sighed as she stood before her full length mirror doors of her closet. Making a face at her reflection she slid open the door and selected her school uniform. It was the same ugly blue skirt, white button up dress shirt, pink dress jacket, and ridiculous blue bow. Tea was in no rush to get into the hideous thing so she walked slowly to the bathroom while dragging the uniform on the white carpet floor. Putting the uniform on the toilet lid she plugged in her stereo blasting Fall Out Boy's new song Carpal Tunnel Of Love then peeled her pajamas off and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket.

As she took her usual hot shower she scrubbed her skin pink and used her green apple shampoo/ conditioner. When she was done she dried herself off and applied lotion. Tea brushed her teeth with the crimson towel wrapped around her body. She looked up in the mirror with the white minty foam around her mouth and dripping off her chin. A grunt of a laugh came out awkwardly and she crossed her eyes and puckered her lips. Tea shook her head with a slight laugh and washed it off. As she dressed the all too familiar song came on. Tea hated this but loved it at the same time. As she brushed her hair she listened to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song Face Down.

Now being fully clothes she sighed at the reflection.

She didn't want this. She never even saw it coming. Why did it seem like they had been planning it for years? How was it possible she saw absolutely no signs? When did this happen?

These questions always came to her mind occasionally but now she pushed them away like she always did. She was used to doing this, brainwashing herself into thinking it never happened and she never had friends to begin with.

"Shit happens." Tea said and walked out of the bathroom in her black tube socks. Instead of wearing the white shirt she opt to black. There was no brightness in her world anymore and there was no need to impress someone. Having no appetite she grabbed her school bag, a granola bar, and slipped on her black Mary Jane shoes before heading out the door.

Tea walked to school alone while munching on her granola bar and staring up at the sky.

'_It's going to rain.' _She thought and stopped at the crosswalk. Her peers were entering school and she did too. Just another face in the crowd, was once a somebody and was now a nobody.

'_A useless piece of public property.' _Her eyes glared towards the ground. The glare could kill if she had telekinesis. Tea went to class a second before the bell rang. As she walked to her desk she couldn't help the glance towards them.

They looked so fucking cool. They acted like it never happened. They acted like it was a natural process in the world. She averted her eyes towards her seat and sat down.

Class went on as usual but towards the end of school a paper airplane landed oh so gently on her desk. She quickly looked around but saw no snickers or proof of the culprit. Picking up the paper plane she saw the words "Open" written on one of the wings. Curiosity was the cat and the cat was clawing her legs for her to open.

Tea opened the plan and read the note. A look of anger flashed across her face as she crumpled the plane and shoved the wad into her school bag.

'_Fucking Jerks.'_ The bell rang and she collected her things and started to leave the hell hole. Tea took a detour to the park knowing it could rain at any moment. As she sat in the seemingly empty park she looked out to the grass fields used for soccer. Sitting alone on the cold wood park bench an eerie silence took over the city. At that very second she closed her eyes and felt the rain fall.

She could never do this if she still lived with her parents. They would scold her and ground her. Never getting any feel of what she actually wanted Tea held this moment as if time stood still.

Being caught in the serene moment she never heard it coming. She never even had a warning. Not even a ten second start.


	2. The Three Stooges meet Rag Doll

A cold hand covered her mouth from behind and the sapphire orbs shot open. Her hands instantly reached up to the hand to pry it off but froze and glared when she felt the sickening familiar ritual of her little visitor.

"My Tea, you certainly are jumpy today. I wonder what's gotten you so wound up." He said with his usual husky tone he greeted her with. Tea lowered her hands from his and waited for him to let go. Sure enough he did and she stood and turned to meet the amethyst eyes she used to crave to be on her but now would do whatever it took to gouge them out personally.

"What do **you** want?" She said with particular venom she only reserved for the likes of him. A chuckle fluttered from him and he grabbed her chin.

"I assume you got our note." He said with a smirk.

_Bastard. You sure as hell know I got that damn plane_.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Tea replied and received a stern look and silence.

_I hate those eyes. No one even has that eye color! I guess that's why they're so alluring. But I'm not going to bite. Not for this bitch._

He pulled her close to him and lowered his lips a few centimeters from hers. Their eyes never broke away from one another and tension was thick in the air along with a deep almost instinctive, hate.

"Tea…You know by now not to argue with me. Don't you?" A touch of playful lusting innocence covered his words. She narrowed her eyes and heard them coming. They always came at this part; just to watch her be subdued turned them on.

"Oh my apologies dear pharaoh, please let me make it up to you by blowing you." She said in lust and put her hands on the back of his neck. A frown creased his face and he pushed her away.

_Oh did I anger you? _

"Look man we don't have time for your match of wits bullshit." The blonde boy said and took a step towards Tea.

"Don't tell me I got the godfather of dog shit angry too." Tea said and put a finger to her lips receiving a glare and a yank from Joey.

"Shut your mouth bitch." He said as he held her against him.

"Don't worry it'll be occupied in a minute." The brunette said with a sneer.

_Dip-shit. I can't believe you have the fucking gall to talk to me like that when you're pussy whipped by that slut Serenity. _

The trio took her behind some trees and bushes to do their task at hand.

She made no attempts to stop them, after all the power of the cards were at hand and fate delt her a cruel one.

The rain continued to spill from the sky at hit them during the devious act. The only thing she could do was to struggle during the process by any means possible. Tea bit, spit, and clawed to make them frustrated through the time but they wouldn't stop.

She lay on her back used and out of breath as they stood above her with expressionless faces. For a moment she thought they actually had a piece of their friendship left in them. Their eyes were a swirl of emotion, but then again it could just be from her imagination and the darkness of the rain. The three boys left and she turned her head to the side before shutting her eyes.

_Let's see…what is the pattern that developed over today? Bad, Good, Bad, Good, Bad, Horrible and now…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustle coming from the bushes. She opened her eyes and met a cold ice blue. Tea felt like a dear caught in the trance of seeing headlights.

_Why is he here? Did he see anything? Did he hear anything? Did they tell him anything? _

He looked at her; she looked like a rag doll with bright glass eyes. It looked as though she was caught in thought and didn't notice him now towering over her. She really did seem like a rag doll now.

"Gardner." The voice remained the same monotone as it did before. The rag doll suddenly came to life and sat up followed by standing before him.

"Kaiba." It seemed to echo in the silence of the park making everything quiet in fear.

"What are you doing here?" She quickly asked.

"I saw the three stooges walking out of here mentioning a rag doll." He said and she rolled her eyes.

_He has one thing right they are definitely the three stooges._

"So why'd you go search for the rag doll?" She asked as they stood statue-like in the rain.

"I don't have to answer that and besides it didn't take very long." The cocky CEO smirk crept across his face and she furrowed her brows.

"Hilarious Kaiba, now why don't you go buy some more cheap come backs and shove them up your pompous pampered ass." She was in no mood to take this shit from Kaiba and he just seemed to narrow is eyes at her. Tea walked by him purposely knocking arms and went home while he returned to his limo.

_Pattern for of the day was…_ _Bad, Good, Bad, Good, Bad, Horrible and…what would be the word for that moment? I know, refreshing._

The rain continued to pour and Tea continued to walk. Nothing came between her destination not even the lingering thought of the three stooges and the time they spent with Rag Doll Tea.


End file.
